God Put a Smile Upon her Face
by aStormyHaze
Summary: Brooke's pregancy story along with the return of Tree Hill's old residents.
1. is this real life?

**Okay, i just started my oth rewatch and had an idea. So, B. Davis is my favorite character and we didn't got to see much of her pregnancy, so i thought i could that write that down (with a few changes) along with some interesting returns! What do you think?**

**It's my first fanfic ever, and english is not my native language , but i wanted to do this so bad! Here it goes!**

**This chapter sets on 8x20**

* * *

Brooke was packing when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh hey Alex, are you okay?" - Brooke could see Alex's worried face as she quickly entered the house.  
"Come on in!" - Brooke responded sarcastically as she closed the door and threw her hands at the air.

"I'm good, but the real question here is: are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Alex?"

"Okay, Chase got the results back and I'm pretty sure you are not aware of what's going, because if you were you wouldn't have offered to take the test in the first place so I think you should sit down for what I'm about to say."

"Alex, you're freaking me out! What the hell is going on with me?!" -Brooke was now really worried. Was she sick or something?

"Just sit, okay?"

"Okay…" Brooke now was sitting on the couch. Alex joined her and hold her hands. Brooke found that awkward, actually the whole situation was awkward. Why wouldn't Alex go straight to the point?

"Brooke, the lab called" she started "and said that you are pregnant!"  
Alex's face was full of sincerity and happiness. After all, she was rooting for Brulian now.

Brooke wasn't believing in what she had just heard and her fist reaction was denial.

"Alex, this is not funny. You know I can't have children. Why are you doing this?" her voice was cracking and her eyes were turning red.

"Hey Brooke, look at me. I know how much this means you and Julian. I wouldn't be here right now if wasn't 100% sure! The lab run the test 3 times before call Chase! That's why I'm sure!" - Brooke could see she was being honest. "and if you wanna see for yourself, here." Alex gave Brooke a pregnancy test.

Brooke just pulled Alex into a hug.

"whoa! Easy momma bear!"

"Thank you, Alex"

"You're welcome Brooke. And i'm truly sorry for all the mess I caused the past year. I guess there's something different about this place. It changed me. For the best. h... and I'm really, really happy for you and Julian, you're gonna be amazing parents!" Alex said with a huge smile. "Okay, I'm off. Gonna stat packing for Puerto Rico! You coming right?"

"Of course! Bye Alex!"

As Alex closed the door, Brooke rushed to the bathroom and took the test. She didn't want to get her hopes high but she so sure about that. When she looked at the clock again, it was time. Time to know if It was her turn to get the boy AND the baby, time to know if her ultimate dream would finally come true. And she looked at the big "+" sign in the test, relief washed over her. She was carrying a life, a life she and the love of her life had miraculously created. A life that she wasn't supposed to be carrying.

* * *

Brooke blacked out from the world around her. She was in the bathroom floor crying like there was no tomorrow. It was her way to express all the emotions she was feeling at the time. It was her way to get rid of all the pain, all the blame and all the greif she was feeling lately.

She had lost track of time. Julian was worried, because she was supposed to pack and then watch the end of his little league game. She was really late and wasn't picking up the phone, so he decided to go home to find out what was happening.

Brooke only realized how long she'd been zoomed out when she heard the front door opening.

"Brooke! Baby are you home?!" she heard him yell as he closed the door and headed to look for her.

"Oh my God Brooke! What's wrong?". He pulled her to a hug. "Come here, hey it's gonna be okay, we are gonna be okay. Let me take you to our bedroom." Brooke didn't say a word. She was trying to come out with a perfect way to tell him why she was like that.

Once in they were sitting in the bed, Brooke was lying her head at his chest, as silence filled the room. Brooke took a deep breath and finally started talking. "I'm sorry I freaked you out Julian, I didn't mean it. I kinda, lost track of time."

"It's fine Brooke, I was just worried. And i'm sorry I wasn't here for you earlier. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Let's just say I was thinking about a lot of things". A smile was forming in her lips.

"About…"

"About how I think i'm gonna turn down the job in New York. And how much I love you for keeping your promise.". She said playfully.

"What are you talking about baby?" _Baby_. That word now gave her chills! Julian was confused. When he found her in bathroom, he was sure she was still in grief because of the adoption. But now, she was starting to look different, to look happier, like she was glowing.

" wow, it feels like... like i've been living in a dream you know, these past hours, i've been trying to make sure i'm not sleeping and i'm not gonna wake up from this..." her voice had started to crack in emotion. " Julian, we... we're having a baby!" She couldn't keep the tears now. "we are actually pregnant! You're gonna be a daddy!"

Julian's expressions while Brooke was giving him her little speech changed from confused, to worried and finally to joy. They made it!

"BABY!" they started kissing "I knew we could do it" after that they just enjoyed the moment. A moment they'd never forget.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is just a brief intro, i already have the next chapter done (with the return of someone really loved!), but do you think i should continue? Is it at least a little good? xD Please let me know!**


	2. Sweet Talk

**First of all, thank you for your reviews! ****So glad you're liking so far!:D**  
**So this is a few weeks after the Puerto Rico trip.**

* * *

"Good morning gorgeous, and you too baby". Julian took both of Brooke's hands off her stomach and placed a kiss. Every day since she discovered she was pregnant she'd place her hands in her stomach during her sleep, it was almost an instinct, like she was protecting the baby.

"Morning handsome! Ahhh can't wait to start showing, have those crazy cravings and...!" Brooke rushed to the bathroom and Julian rushed to get her a glass of water.

"...have morning sickness?!" Julian completed her sentence, handing her the glass and giving his trademarked grin.

"be careful mister, you don't wanna start a fight with your hormonal wife, do you? You know you can't win"

"Okay Brooke, I wanna live one more day". They started laughing. They were both so happy, like everything was falling into place.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I have to go to the Cafe to help Haley this morning and I think we should start telling everyone now, maybe i'm gonna call Peyton and tell her! " Brooke was missing Peyton lately, she wanted to tell her face-to-face, but in the other hand, she understood why she wasn't around. "Oh, and my mom is coming over tonight!"

"You miss her don't you?"

"Every day.". She felt tears in her cheeks as Julian reached her for his embrace.

"It's gonna be okay, you have me, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, and our baby! We gonna be just fine".

"I know... and i love you, Julian". They started kissing passionately until she head a knock on the door.

"I'll get it". Brooke got up and headed to the door.

When she opened, there was nobody, just a box on the carpet, inside, there were 2 drawns of her with Julian (one of them looked professional and other, like it was made by a kid). In both of the drawns there were an familiar handwriting "miss you B. P. Davis-Baker.

Julian joined Brooke- "who was it?"

"Somebody just left this at the door, Peyton sent. Look.". Brooke couldn't take her eyes out of the box.

"woow thats nice! Soon enough she's gonna have to draw a new one, with the complete family" - He smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Brooke was at the Cafe, waiting for Haley to arrive so they could start to work on the re-opening. They already had put the new facade, but there were a lot of work to do on the inside. Brooke was in the back of her old store, got her cell and dialed Peyton's number when she head someone entering.

"I'm here Hales!" She yelled.

"Whoa! I didn't though my business had survived all those years!". Karen said as Brooke looked shocked at her.

"Oh my God Karen! How are you? Is Peyton in Tree Hill too?!" They hugged thigh.

"I'm great Brooke! And Peyton couldn't come cause both Luke and Andy are travelling so she had to take care of Sawyer and Lily. God help her! I'm here just for a day, some things to deal at Tric." Karen saw Brooke's disappointed face. "Hey, she misses you as much as you miss her".

"You cant be sure, Karen. She hardly calls and it's been a long time since she last visited! Feels like she doesn't care anymore"

"Oh you're so wrong! She tells stories about you all the time to Sawyer! Of how many adventures you had when you were little, how you saved her so many times. Do you know what they made last week? Brookies!" Karen said with a laugh.

"Really?"

"Yes. And believe me, she wants to call and you back. But its hard for her, she's trying to hold on for us and calling you all the time would make even harder for her to be far from Tree Hill." Brooke looked confused.

"what?"

"Lucas, Lily and myself; we all need to heal. There's a lot of pain. I can't live here anymore. Lily is asking about her father and Lucas is helping a lot and Sawyer is like a sister to her. So Peyton is standing by us for now. But trust me, she'll be back".

"Thank you, Karen. This means a lot to me"- Karen hugged Brooke again.

"So what are you doing with this place?" Karen started to remember all the time she had spent in that little place, with Lucas and Haley and Keith.

"Well, it was Haley's idea actually. She was sad because i was moving to New York and she thought bring back Karen's would be good for her, now that I'm staying we'll be partners."

"It does bring some memories! Some good ones" Karen said with a smile. "And why aren't you moving to New York? I remember you sent Peyton an email about working with Clothes over Bro's again. What's going on?". Karen said why an worried face.

Brooke started smiling. "You know how Tree Hill is home right? It feels safe and i thought New York wasn't the perfect place to raise a child, so we decided to stay on."

"Brooke, you tried adoption again?" Karen was confused. The day Brooke told Peyton she couldn't have kids was pretty dark for Peyton. She knew how devastated her friend was and she was feeling terrible for not being there for Brooke.

"Not exactly…" Brooke's famous dimpled smile was enough to make Karen understand the message. If that wasn't enough Brooke placed her hands on her stomach.

"Oh my God! Brooke! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you so much, Karen. For everything, you were the first motherly figure I had in my life and it was really important to me."

"You do not need to thank me Brooke Davis. And I'm so proud of you. It's been a pleasure to watch you grow, you've bacame such an amazing women. And I can tell you're gonna be an amazing mom." Karen said with a smile.

"Really? Coming from you that means a lot"

"Of course! Call it mother instincts" Karen blinked "you'll see."

Brooke just shook her head in agreement.

"I gotta go, gonna check on Haley before head to Tric. You haven't told Peyton yet have you?"

"I was about to call her when you arrived, actually."

"Oh do that! She's gonna be so happy! Send Julian my best okay?"

"I will! And you tell there I love and miss them all."

"I will. Bye Brooke!"  
They hugged and as soon as Karen had left Brooke dialed Peyton's number...

"Hey P. Scott! I have something to tell you..."

* * *

**Sooooooooooo what do you think? I was rewatching S2 and i miss the Brooke/Karen time we had so i came up with that! And have the next chapter pretty much done in my head xD with Victoria, Mouth, Millie and Jamie. Should i write the Breyton talk too? Thanks for your time and please share your thoughts! :)**

**xoxo-**

**Natalie**


	3. Never Let This Go

**First of all: thank you so much for the reviews! You're awesome!**

**Second of all you don't know me… hahaha just kidding! :P**

**Have a nice time reading! :)**

* * *

"Hey P. Scott! I need to tell you something"

"Hello to you B. Baker! How's the moving going?"

"Peyton, there is not going to have any move. I'm staying in Tree Hill but...". Peyton cut her off.

"Oh my God Brooke! What happened? Was it Bitchtoria? I thought she wasn't a bitch any…"

"PEYTON! Can you just listen to me please!?" Brooke raise her voice a little.

"Okay, sorry. It's just that I know how much CoB means to you"

"And I love you for caring so much but I choose to stay!"

"WHAT!? Fashion is everything to you!"

"I know, I know! But I have new priorities from now on!"

"Brooke Davis you're driving me crazy! Just tell me what happened"

"I'm gonna be a mom Peyton! I'm 2 months pregnant!" her voice was cracking and she was giggling.

For a few moments there was no response... Until...

"AAAAAAAH OH MY GOD BROOKE! I'm so happy for you! OH Is it Julian's?"

"Duh!"

" Congratulations! Wish I could hug you right now thought"

"Thank you Peyton! And I miss you too"

"hang on a sec okay!?" Brooke started laughing when she heard Peyton yell: **_Sawyer Brooke Scott stop messing with that paint, and get your skinny butt over here!_**

"Hello? Aunt Brooke?" An infant voice on the phone.

"Hello mini Brooke! Did I ever said I really like your middle name a lot?"

"Yeah!" Sawyer replied with the cutest giggle ever! "momma say you will have a baby. We can play?"

"Of course you can! But you're gonna have to come here! So I can kiss and hug ya!"

"Okay, I'm play now. Love you Aunt Brooke" Sawyer gave her mom the phone and rushed to finish her painting.

"Unbelievable! Sorry Brooke, she's busy with her art" Peyton said with a laugh.

"Well well, she's her mom's daughter for sure!"

"haha do you remember after my mom died when I spent days on my room painting?"

"Don't remind me! You were there for like a week straight! And I stayed there dealing with you and your creepy paintings!" Brooke replied.

"you've always been the most amazing friend. I love you and I'm proud of you Brooke Davis"

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer". They stayed silent for a while, enjoying the moment. They were sure that no matter how far from each other they were, they friendship was still strong, nothing could erase all the good times and all the bad times they had together.

"and I don't need to tell you you're gonna be one of the best moms ever, do I?"

"one of the best?!" Brooke said with disbelief. "why not the best?!".

"Sorry girl, you're talking to the best". Broth cracked laughing.

"Do you really mean it Peyton?"

"Seriously?! Come on Brooke! You're the most caring and loving person I know! You have all the experience you need! You had Angie, and Jamie loves his aunt Brooke. Not to mention Sam! Of course Haley is there to help and I might be far, but if you need me, just call! And if all of that doesn't convinced you yet, you know that Julian will be with you in every step of the way. Trust me, that man will be there for you and the baby forever." Brooke listened to Peyton speech so carefully, she could feel all the sincerity and joy in her voice, she knew Peyton was right.

"Wow I'm a real emotional mess. Thank you Peyton." Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"it's only the beginning B. Davis you might need a lot you tissues!" Peyton said with a comforting tone.

_**Hey Sawyer we dont need to paint the walls! Hey!**_

"So sorry Brooke! 4 year-olds can make a huge mess! Duty calls!"

"Its fine! Go save your wall. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye"

* * *

"Hey Haley. Why did you took so long?"

"catching up with Karen of course! So good to see her!"

"I know what you mean" Brooke said with a smile. "oh I called her today! She is so happy for me!" she said dreamily.

"we all are, Brooke!"

"wait, did you tell anyone Tutor Mom?"

"Just Nathan, but he already knew. Why?"

"Its okay. But I wanna tell Jamie. He still thinks we're moving right? "

"Yeah, and he's really upset about it. He said he's gonna miss his aunt Brooke and his uncle Julian" Haley said facing Brooke.

"awwwwwnn He called Julian his uncle?"

"He loves you guys. Now go, talk to him, you already did enough for today."

Haley blinked to his friend and they hugged.

* * *

"Knock knock.."

Jamie was in his bedroom playing this brand new basketball game on the Xbox so he didn't notice Brooke's arrival.

"Oh hey aunt Brooke, sorry!"

"Can I come in Jimmy Jam!?"

He shook his head and they sat on the bed.

"So... You're here to say goodbye?" Jamie had sadness in his voice and eyes, he had so many great memories with the Bakers.

"I'm here to talk! Do you remember Angie?"

"A little. You took care of her for a bit right?"

"Yes, she was so cute! And do you remember when we talked about her in this very same bedroom?"

Jamie didnt know what this conversation was going. "Not really."

"Dude you should remember! It was the first time you had your favourite birthday gift!" Brooke said with a wink. "Anyway, you were a little sad because I was busy with her and you know what I told you?" Jamie just shook his head no. "I told I took care of Angie because of you buddy! You showed me how amazing kids are and I wanted to be a mom ever since" Brooke said with a smile and before Jamie could said another word… "thats why Julian and I are staying, Jamie. Because we want our baby to be as awesome as you are" she saw Jamie's expressions light up. "so he or she can live close to you and your family. And if it's a boy, you and your dad will need to teach him sports for obvious reasons" Brooke finished letting a giggle out. Jamie just pulled his beloved aunt Brooke to a thigh long hug.

"I love you aunt Brooke, and you and Julian will be great parents."

" Love you too Jamie! So can I play?" Brooke pointed the Xbox.

"Sure!"

* * *

Brooke left the Scotts an hour later and headed to her house. Julian was preparing dinner because Victoria was coming over. Time to break the news that she had give up the company. Again. Would Victoria understand why or would she yell at Brooke like she did while in prison? Brooke honestly didn't know.

"Woow Julian that's amazing! Everything looks perfect!" she said giving him a kiss.

"Thanks! I just wanna have a perfect dinner with my perfect wife and my not-exactly-perfect mother-in-law" Julian said with a laugh as Brooke gave him a look. Half hour later, the doorbell rang.

"It's showtime"Julian said before Brooke opened the door to a very happy Victoria Davis. She greeted Brooke with a hug and kisses.

"Mom, are you feeling okay?"

"What? Can't a mother be happy to have a nice dinner with her her daughter and her husband?"

"To most people, yeah! You? Still kinda awkward" Brooke said with a laugh.

"Okay, come on in!"

They dinner was going surprisingly good until Victoria realized something.

"Brooke where are all the boxes? There's nothing packed yet!"

"Mother…"

"Brooke…" Julian and Brooke exchanged looks and holded hands under the table.

"Mom, please let me explain." Victoria's disapproval look was evident and it broke Brooke's heart.

"Fine! What stupid consideration you had now? What could possibly be more important than Clothes over Bro's now Brooke!?" Victoria said angrily.

"Hey! You're her mother, but you cannot talk to her like that!" Julian couldn't see his wife being treated like that and do nothing about it.

"You wanna know what's more important than my career? MY FAMILY!" Brooke blurted out.

"What are you talking about"

"I'm pregnant mother. And you probably don't understand why i'm putting the life I'm caring at first, because you never did that for me, but I need this baby to be happy, to feel loved, protected. And Tree Hill is the perfect place to raise this child. That's why I'm not moving!"

Julian pulled Brooke in his embrace when she started crying. Victoria just sat there. She didn't even realized she was crying. Her next move was unexpected and and a moment Brooke would never forget.

Victoria got up turned to Brooke and broke down in tears and hugging.

"I'm so sorry Brooke, I know I was a terrible and sometimes I get out of control. I'm so sorry you don't deserve it" she was sobbing. Brooke could not understand how and evil bitch mother could turn to that in such a little amount of time.

"You're my mom and I love you" Brooke looked deep in her eyes. "even when you're a bitch!" the three started laughing.

After lost of tears, sorrys and laughs , Victoria left. Julian cleaned the table while Brooke took a bath.

"See? It wasn't that bad." Julian said laughing and joining her on the bed.

"Actually, I thought she was going to bitch-slap me when she realized I turned down the job, so I say it's a win" Brooke said honestly.

"She wouldn't do that… I guess…"

"Maybe that was an robot! Or an alien! Would make more sense!"

"Okay, I think you need some sleep"

"So when are we telling your parents?"

"they are in L.A. I'm just gonna call"

"or…"

"really? You wanna go tell my parents?"

"Yeah! We could tell them, have some quality time together… and you could show me where you used to live, your high school... Come on! It will be fun!"

"Its a great idea actually! You're pretty smart Brooke Davis!" He said while leaning to kiss her. Their night was about to start...

* * *

The next day, it was time to tell one of Brooke's best friends.

"BROOKE! Are you here?" Mouth said as her entered a very messed version of Karen's Cafe with Millie.

"COME HERE GUYS!" She replied from the back.

"Oh hey. Brooke, don't tell me you're recruiting me again..." Mouth said with a smirk.

"I wasn't thinking about it but now that you mentioned… anyway! I have something to show to each of you!" Brooke said looking very excited. "Are you ready?"

That moment Mouth and Millie saw two considerably big things under wraps.

"Brooke did you kill somebody?"

"Dude, you're ruining the moment" Brooke said.

"Okay… here you go… Voila!"

"Is that… ?"

"My dollhouse, remember?" Brooke said quietly.

"Of course I do"

"if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the one happy memory I have from my childhood. Thanks Mouth." she hugged him. The boy who was always there for her since highschool.

"And now… "Millie, wanna do the honors?" Brooke blinked as Millie jumped off the chair.

"Aaaaaaaand Voila!" Millie said with so much enthusiasm! When she saw the board, that very same list she had made years ago was there, intact

"I don't understand…"

"well, when I was engaged, Julian found this list and helped me with those goals so lets updated okay"

Brooke started crossing the topics, giving the quick story of each one.

"and 2 months ago… we kinda… found out that this last one here…" she pointed to the last topic have a baby "…is gonna happen" Mouth was petrified and Millie just started screaming."Oh My God Brooke that's amazing! I'm so happy my baby will have his or her aunt Millie and uncle Mouth around. And if its a girl, she looked at Marvin, thanks to you, she'll have my dollhouse" The three hugged, ordered pizza and spend all day enjoying each others presence. Brooke was right about staying in Tree Hill.

* * *

**Wooow that turned out big! Hope you don't mind XD anyway, really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions just say it okay? Love you guys!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
